


Show & Tell

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Image, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault, Social Media, referenced pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Another comment. Another comment. Another Comment.The endless comments about her body just kept on coming.TW! for the sexualization of a minor, sexual assault, sexual comments, and mentions of pedophilia
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 23





	Show & Tell

Another comment. Another comment. Another Comment.

The endless comments about her body just kept on coming. Tsumugi scrolled through them, trying to avoid the nasty comments, mainly focusing on the nice ones. But, her eyes always were drawn to the comments about her body. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her phone as she gave in and began reading them.

_You have some nice tits. Really complete the cosplay._

_God damn, I would literally do anything to be suffocated by that size of a chest._

_You should send me some photos with the clothes off sweetheart._

_That ass is really thick though, really wish I could cop a feel on both ends._

She bit her lip as she read through. Those were some of the tamer ones. She knew most of them were probably older people too. Older people that had nothing better to do than get off to a 17-year-old girl. At least it wasn't as bad as the guy who cornered her a week ago and groped her well she was out fabric shopping. It had been a horrible day for her after that. Not even Kokichi could do anything to make her feel better.

_She was just making a quick stop to grab some fabric before heading back to Hope's Peak, that was it. So how did things end up this badly?_

_She had gotten cornered by a guy on her way there. He claimed to recognize her and was apparently a major fan of her cosplays. She should have known right away when he started to get a little close to her. He even offered to take her out and get her a drink, which was 100% illegal. She had declined, but he really wasn't about to take no for an answer. He had pulled her into an alley and shoved her against the wall. She had tried to get away, but his hands immediately went to her ass. He squeezed it, causing her eyes to widen and for her to let out a quiet scream. He grinned at her reaction before moving a hand to her chest, doing a similar action._

_Her breathing was heavy as she felt his hands touch her body. Without even thinking, she pushed him away. She had a sudden surge of strength that allowed her to do so. After that, she ran. She kept going until she was back safe and sound in her dorm at Hope's Peak._

A hot liquid rolling down her cheek had pulled her from the bad memory. She brought a hand up to her cheek to find out she was crying. The thing was, she couldn't stop herself. Without thinking, she stood up from her desk and made her way out of the dorm and down the hall. She knocked on the door lightly, partially regretting doing this and wishing she'd go back to her room.

But, he came before she could turn around. Kokichi opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of her. He ushered her in without hesitation, guiding her to his bed and putting a blanket around her shoulders. "Mugi, hey, what's wrong? Talk to me please." He sat down next to her, trying to get her to speak. She fumbled with her phone for a minute before handing it to him. He seemed confused but looked at it anyway. With every time he scrolled, you could feel the anger radiating off of him. He looked up at Tsumugi and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't listen to them, Tsu. Please don't. They're just disgusting perverts that aren't worth your time, okay? You're much more than your body. You are a great person and an even better best friend." 

She let out a sob but nodded. He tightened his grip on her before pulling back. "How about we go turn off your phone and watch some anime? We can see if mom can bring us some snacks." She wiped away her tears and gave him a smile.

"That sounds like fun. But you know how Kirumi feels being called mom Kichi."

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly me just projecting onto Tsu because I myself have been sexualized and assaulted.


End file.
